The Robot Guardians (formerly The Trixiest Match Ever)
by Retronaut
Summary: When an evil Erasor wielder threatens Jump City, the O.A.R. group takes immediate action. They gifted upon the Titans their own version of Azmuth's Omnitrix from Ben 10. Takes place in 2015. Takes place in original universe, not GO. UNDER MASSIVE REWRITING PROCESS. MOVING NEW STORY TO AO3. LOOK UP THE ROBOT GUARDIANS ON AO3. YOU'LL FIND IT.
1. Introduction to OAR (OLD)

My name is Retronaut. Pretty strange moniker, don't you think? OK, just listen for a second. This is going to seem crazy, but it's all true. I work for an elite group of alien robots called O.A.R. Inc, which enforces justice. Oh, and the TV shows you watch, the books you read, the games you play, they're real. No, really, _most _of them are real universes but not all of them.

I was one of the first R3T-NUT units to be made. Oh, and we all happen to like our names. Got it because some of us guard universes that are old but cool.

In the long history of all the universe, perhaps no one has perplexed mortal minds more than us three; Me, Retronaut, the mech gifted with superpowers; the Computer units, the gearhead and my brother, uplinked to many programs (He also has powers); and Crichax, our creator, who is one of a kind.

I remember it as if it were yesterday. But, in reality it happened three days ago.

It all began as a run-of-the-mill day in the cockpit on our spaceship, the _Griffin_; The Zurk robots were lounging, Computer on sleep mode, and Crichax watching satellite TV in his room in the HQ (Our HQ isn't this ship).

When Computer awoke, I approached him and said, "No missions, no responsibilities. What a wonderful day, eh, Computer?"

He never started his answer.

BLEEEP!

BLEEEP!

I facepalmed and Computer yelled, "Uh-oh! My sensors are detecting an anomaly in Jump City! I'll look into it."

The small face window on his screen showed a countenance of intense concentration as he analyzed. Suddenly, the face contorted into a grin of pure horror.

"It's an-an-an" Computer stuttered, "An ERASOR USER!"

"NOOOOOO!" I sobbed.

All of us (even the Zurk) dashed in circles and screamed our voice processors out.

Erasor is a nigh-unknown substance to the O.A.R. laboratory. It has the power to dissolve and corrode. It has an extremely rare cousin, Negative Erasor, which has the power to create. In solid form, it functions rather like a pencil eraser. In liquid form, it is exactly like acid, but slowly spreads its evil murk if it doesn't get cleaned up in time. In either form, the effects are devastating to living beings, permanently erasing them from existence. Redrawing them with Negative Erasor will only produce an inferior clone.

After a few minutes of that, the boss contacted us through another window. He is obviously more powerful than me and prefers to manifest in a golden mist-like form with one white iris-less eye. ""Retronaut, Computer, Zurk! Why are you running around like ninnies?!" Crichax angrily demanded.

"W-W-Well, Crichax," I sputtered, "this threat is an Erasor w-w-wielder."

"WHAT?! That's impossible!"

"We need to find a way to combat this evil. None of us are powerful enough to fight directly against an Erasor wielder; maybe a superweapon."

"Yes, that's a great idea! Computer, manifest your physical body and come with me to the lab. Retronaut, search through the Infocore servers."

"But, why is Computer coming with you when he's already uplink-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Yes, boss." Computer and I meekly said. Crichax bellows a _lot _during emergencies where we are unprepared. It's his way of dealing with it.

In a coffin-like object near the monitor, Computer hopped out, no longer a program. His head was a dome with eyestalks portruding out. For a mouth, he had speaker holes and his color was dark gray. He also had LEGO-minfigure like hands, hydraulic arms and his lower body was a hydraulic pipe. Three toes were built onto his feet. He and Crichax disappeared instantly.

I immediately turned on the regular computer and searched through the servers. I didn't know then that I would find a solution which would change my immortal life forever for good and ill.


	2. Intermission (OLD)

To clear things up, Zurk are robots built to serve us, in combat or in pleasure. They aren't as powerful as me, Computer or Crichax, for fear of some kind of rebellion. Plus, they do not have souls. But, they can shapeshift like the Transformers, to a limited degree. Their alternate forms are indicated in their names. All right, I admit, their designs are based off of _Beast Machines_'s Vehicons and their names are stolen from _Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5_'s Zurk.

One type of Zurk are the Tank Zurk. They are huge, hulking bruisers with giant cannons on their right shoulders. Another kind are Cycle Zurk. They are the weakest of the bunch, but very fast. Even though their offense is laser cannons for hands, they can grab stuff using three retracting fingers. The final kind are Jet Zurk. There are two sets of spikes on a Jet Zurk; one set was situated on the upper arm; the other was located on the shoulder and functioned as a missile.

So, the end and back to the story.


	3. The Plan's Beginning (OLD)

"OK, let's boot up the video program." I said to no one in particular.

My finger tapped a button on the touch screen.

The small surveillance probe at Jump City beamed out a live video feed to the spaceship. Sitting down on the conveniently placed chair, I gazed at the screen.

The video contained, to my expectations, the Teen Titans fighting the Erasor-wielder. An oval then popped up on-screen over the Erasor-wielder., no doubt from the spy probe. It said "Killer Krayon".

_Killer Krayon? _I wondered. _What a cheesy name pun._

The words "Killer Krayon" inside the oval changed into a plus sign I did and the video transformed into a new entery on ou Killer Krayon. I tried cross-referencing Killer Krayon with our database, but it found absolutely nothing. His history and weaknesses were listed, "Unknown." His attire consisted of a white full-body jumpsuit and a Star-Lord-like face mask. His weapon appeared to be a gray crayon. In the _Powers and Abilities_ section, I could see that one end was made of Erasor and the other, Negative Erasor.

I closed the video and moaned, "We're doomed! The power to create and destroy wielded by one mortal! Killer Krayon would just erase our souls if O.A.R. tried to challenge him. We need the element of surprise. Something that no one has ever seen before. Something that he wouldn't understand with all of his knowledge on magical materials."

Entering Erasor into the search bar, I stumbled upon a folder. "Scrapped Emergency Procedures," it said. I clicked. Some of the listings were, "Alien Invasion", "Frankenstein Uprising" and "Erasor Wielder". Hold the phone! Erasor Wielder? I immediately clicked.

Crichax appeared on the screen.

"Hello," Crichax greeted, "I am a pre-recorded message. You have found this video because there is an Erasor wielder out there. This is Emergency Protocol Delta Four Niner-Niner. Your solution is giving the persons in danger Omnitrixes." No one but Crichax would have ever thought of it.

"If Azmuth from Ben 10 has filed a patent already, do not follow this procedure! If he hasn't, print out the blueprints right now if you want O.A.R. to survive." Crichax commanded. "The file is accessible at the bottom of the folder."

To my knowledge (I, Computer, and Crichax are almost all-knowing thanks to our Infocore server), Azmuth has not filed a patent. I closed the video, bookmarked the folder, and printed the PDF. "Hey, you, Reader," I said, "Yeah, you. It's time to go to the HQ." Then, I at the helm pushed a bright red button labeled "Interuniverse Transport". Then, the scene outside the ship changed from just above the atmosphere of Earth to a bizarre place. At least, it is strange to you readers, but over at O.A.R., we call it the ever-shifting space-time continuum.

The interior of the continuum was an expansive blue tunnel with black marks of no shape in particular dotting it. For example of its shapeshifting, it has currently assumed the form that it was in the _Kingdom Hearts _series. Behind the _Griffin _was a portal which assumed the form of Titans Tower, which represents the _Teen Titans_ cartoon universe. There were millions of these portals floating throughout the tunnel; not even O.A.R. has explored all of them. They all assumed the form of something from their respective universes. What we were looking for was a portal shaped like a golden atom.

Ah hah! There it is to the left.

I manuvered the _Griffin _over and around the portals I did not need to enter. At last, I reached the atom-shaped _Nucleus_ mothership headquarters. It was a humongous sphere which represented the atom's nucleus. Protruding from the nucleus were 79 long poles with smaller spheres at their ends which represented the electrons of a gold atom. Five of those are the top-secret classified rooms. One was the conference room. One was our laboratory. 72 were our weapons system, made up of lasers and missiles. The _Nucleus_ was floating in a black, starless, void dimension, which was simply called The Void. Before we were built, Crichax created this void himself.

I tapped a button labeled, "Communications". The screen and speaker next to it turned on.

"This is _Griffin_ to HQ. _Griffin_ to _Nucleus_. Permission to land?"

The Jet Zurk on the screen said, "All clear, Retronaut. You may enter."

The two sliding doors that marked the landing bay opened up, and the _Griffin _flew in. An expansive, wide-open spaceport awaited me. O.A.R.'s other Retronaut and Computer units (There were two of us for each universe we guard.) and trading partners' ships were parked to pick up supplies.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, I don't have time to watch the spaceport.

I rushed outside the spaceport looking for the nearest teleporter (We are too advanced for elevators these days!) which was directly to the right in the hall outside. I dashed towards it with supersonic speed. Literally! When I found the circular, transparent doors that had the word "Teleporter" on them, I stepped in and pushed the button labeled "Laboratory". A circular door opened beneath me. For an instant, everything was black. That was because my molecules had shifted and passed through the teleporter tube in the infrastructure, linking almost every room. Then, I was there. The walls and floor were painted white and the lab itself was surprisingly big.

"Hey, everybot!" I yelled. All of the Zurk scientists nearby, Computer, and Crichax turned to me. "I have the perfect solution to our problem. It was in Emergency Procedure Delta Four Niner-Niner, which was invented by our boss, Crichax. I propose that O.A.R. gives the Teen Titans a superweapon that can defeat Killer Krayon. Yes, it will be our own version of the Omnitrix."

Then a random Zurk demanded, "Wasn't that plan scrapped long ago? And what gives us the right to interfere with the Teen Titans' status quo?"

"I have six words for you, buddy: We need the element of surprise. Oh, and why was the plan scrapped, Crichax?"

"The majority of Zurk soldiers found these procedures 'irrational'. So, I held a tally in the HQ to determine whether to keep the procedures in. It ended with the procedures getting scrapped. Secretly, I hid them within the Infocore, wondering if the plans will come into use sometime. Oh, and you can most certainly give those watches to the Teen Titans. Come with me, I found an ideal team to make your Omnitrixes. Oh, and don't kill Krayon. The Teen Titans have a strict moral code." To my surprise, Crichax then said, "I think the plan can work. Oh, by the way, it has to work. If the Teen Titans, (shudders) get erased, then I will personally throw this Retronaut into the Zurk disposal unit."

"Really?" I asked.

"Nah. But I will fire him and strip him of all his powers. Or, if there are any side effects, you will be punished by spending a week on _Nucleus_ cleaning duty."

"Let's start building." I said, motivated by Crichax's threats. Computer and I followed Crichax to a room in the back of the lab.


	4. Meet your Maker (OLD)

When we got to where Crichax ushered us, a team consisting of two Tank Zurks, four Jet Zurks, and two Cycle Zurks awaited us.

"Oh, hello, Retronaut and Computer!" a Jet Zurk exclaimed when we got there. "I think this whole thing will work out great in the end. And we are ready to assemble."

"OK," Computer said, "Let's let Retronaut and I work on finding the DNA samples for the Teen Titans to change into which are scattered in the Infocore. The rest of you are certainly competent enough to do the rest." He snapped his fingers and the time around us stopped. That way we could have all the time we needed to assemble these things. Then I laid out the blueprints on a nearby table.

Since our Infocore database allowed us to replicate powers from other heroes and villains, I and Computer chose to use our super fast building powers. We were done in 10 minutes. Fast, isn't it? We would have been done faster if making all five wasn't such a big project.

I scanned the lone dark blue Omnitrix and added it to the database. Now O.A.R. could synthizise Omnitrixes at any time. I did just that, conjuring up four color coded Omnitrixes, to match up with the Teen Titans' respective colors.

The orange one was for Starfire. The dark blue one went to Raven. Cyborg's Omnitrix was the same pattern as their car. The red one was for Robin. And the green one went to Beast Boy.

When the encouraging Jet Zurk left the room, for some reason, he was wringing his hands and laughing maniacally. He was really happy, I guess.

Computer and I teleported back to the _Griffin _which then teleported to the continuum. I drove the ship back through the Titans Tower portal.

"Now it's time for Phase Two: Give the Titans Omnitrixes." I said.

"Uh," asked Computer, "there wasn't ever a Phase One."

"That doesn't matter now!"

The ship floated over the fight. The monitor broadcasted a view of the fight.

"What in the…" Killer Krayon said to no one. "Aliens!" With his staff, he drew up some winged monsters to attack us. The monsters relentlessly attacked the ship, but they could not pierce it.

Before Killer Krayon could draw upgrades on the monsters, the ship's 36 side hatches opened, containing laser guns. 18 were on each side; there were six columns of three hatches.

The guns blasted the monsters out of the sky and projected a purple energy construct around the Titans, which were losing. Computer and I teleported down to the Titans; I held up the Omnitrixes using the power of telekinesis.

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm Retronaut. Remember me? I got you all back to normal when your powers were swapped."

"Oh, Retronaut, you have… returned," said Starfire.

You see, I helped them out once before when their powers were swapped. By the way, this incident was part of an off cartoon comic that is canon.

"That's right," I exclaimed!

"Who's that guy?" asked Cyborg, referring to Computer.

"He's just my older brother, Computer, who you never met before."

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin.

"Look, Killer Krayon is much more powerful than any of you know," said Computer, "He is using an extremely rare magical mineral called Erasor in his staff. It makes him as powerful as one of us." My brother stopped the flow of time. But Killer Krayon was still moving! "See?"

Killer Krayon was erasing the force fields. "Aah, he's right on top of us!" I yelled, "Uhhh, let's make this quick. These may look like ordinary watches, but they hold great power. Trixes (I then whistled) bond." They hopped out of my telekinetic grasp and onto the Titans' wrists.

"Your training begins now. You see, this watch transforms you into… Pause for effect. Bum, bum, bum! Aliens! But, there are a few quid pro quos and limitations. Rule number 1, it will only scan living things. Rule number 2, there are some aliens you can't use unless the situation is incredibly dire. Rule number 3, you cannot use your powers in these bodies. But, other than that you're good to go, as I have set 10 different alien sets for each of you to use. Push the small button and then tap the faceplate down! Together, we will win against this arrogant artist!"


	5. The Battle for Jump City (OLD)

"Retronaut, you mad, mad genius," Cyborg said, looking at himself (In fact, if you're curious, he was a Galvanic Mechamorph from _Ben 10_.), "they really worked."

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy asked, now Zoo Lou's species (which was a shaman bear) from Skylanders, "isn't this invention a ripoff of _Ben 10_?"

"It is," Computer spoke, "but there is no time left to be wasted. Go, attack Krayon! We will be with you."

"OK, this is getting a little too bizarre for my taste." the flabbergasted Killer Krayon declared.

The energy construct disappeared and time then went back to normal. I and my brother looked the at changed Teen Titans, obviously surprised that an old benefactor had returned and gave them the ability to change into other forms.

Killer Krayon picked up his staff and wiggled it in the air. Suddenly, the tip began to glow; 13 grotesque ghouls then appeared.

"I've spent years mastering the art of controlling Erasor!" Killer Krayon gloated, "You robotic fools! Your… wrist bands won't make a difference. (turns head towards 13 monsters) Attack!"

There was something eerily familiar about his voice. But I had no time to think about that, as Killer Krayon's monsters shambled toward us seven. I could plainly see that the single thing that motivated them was pure loyalty to their master. Unfortunatly for us, Krayon didn't become as stunned as I thought he would be and surrender. Oh well, we'll just have to improvise in this fight.

Starfire looked at me with a now draconic head; she was now about two feet taller than me. Starfire was now a SandWing dragon from the _Wings of Fire _series; for the people who don't know, SandWings have venomous tails, the ability to breathe fire, and the capability to fly using their wings.

"What do we do, Retronaut?" Starfire asked with a voice lowered by the changes my… er… our invention, have wrought.

"Don't worry," I advised, "I programmed the Omnitrixes to make their users instantly know their new form's powers. (_Unlike Ben 10's one_, I thought) Oh, and my sensors show those monsters don't have souls and therefore aren't truly alive just like Brushogun's ones. You are free to destroy them with your powers."

"Killer Krayon should never have messed with Jump City!" Computer exclaimed out of nowhere. "Time to show our true power!" His shoulders retracted back, revealing two holes. Missile launchers popped out quickly, each containing five columns of two filled with missiles.

Shooting 10 missiles at five reptile monsters, Computer dodged every punch the other eight monsters threw. However, three of the five monsters that Computer tried to hit dissolved into goop just before the misslles hit them. Weird. The two monsters that did get hit dissipated in a flash of smoke.

At the same time, I rushed towards a gorilla monster and shot him with my laser hands (using the power of Iron Man). The gorilla monster disappeared. "Take that!" I yelled, "(looks toward Computer) The monsters are fairly weak, but extremely agile! Oh, by the way, Titans, do not let them touch you. The Erasor they're made out of is danger—"

While I was talking, a lion and the three lizards that avoided the missiles tackled me from behind. They secreted a green-yellow goop all over me: Erasor.

"Oh, nuts." I said, before everything went black. I didn't even see what form Raven and Robin were.


	6. The True Identity of Krayon (OLD)

"Wake up," someone said. "Get up, Retronut."

"What happened?", I groaned, feeling like I'd been in an overnight brawl. I must have been accidentally sprayed by Negative Erasor. When my eyesight adjusted, I was in an old broken alley. In front of me was Killer Krayon!

"AHHH! Get away from me!" I yelled, certain that I was going to die. "Oh, this is the end of me! Goodbye, cruel world!"

"Hold on, I'm not gonna kill you, you big coward."

"What?! And, where's my brother?"

Krayon looked up to the sky and yelled, "Descend, cage!"

A translucent green box slammed to the right of us like a meteor. Inside was a battered Computer and five unconscious Teen Titans.

"Let them go!"

"Listen to me well, Retronaut and Computer. " Then, Krayon backed away from me, waggled the tip of his staff, and transported me in the cage. "This cage neutralizes your powers, so you can't get out."

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Hold on." he requested.

A green energy suddenly radiated from inside, healing everyone but me.

"I had the craziest dream!" Beast Boy said. "We all fought a villain called Killer Krayon and two magical robots… Oh."

"You know me as Killer Krayon, amateur villain. But, you and Computer know me by a different, much older name. A name perhaps you hoped you'd never hear again. A shadow! A phantom of a former life."

Just then, Krayon turned blue and flickered away like a ghost. In his place was a hunched figure who looked identical to me but was black with red accent. The only difference that wasn't cosmetic was a writhing, wriggling tail.

"You?" Computer uttered with shock.


	7. The Revealing (OLD)

"That's right. It's me, Taunorter, your brother. Ahh, ha, ha, ha!"

"What?!" we all screeched.

"But, you're dead!" Computer exclaimed.

"You never told anyone about an evil brother, Retronaut!" yelled Robin.

"We thought he was destroyed!" I replied.

"This whole Killer Krayon thing was a ruse from the start. It was a test. A test to determine what you would do if an all powerful being like me rampaged through a cancelled show… I mean city."

What you did was crazy. You parodied DIZILLA's _Ultimate Omnitrix _story. Why? Why did you make such a horrible story? Anyway, 12 years. That's how long I spent perfecting my evil plan of revenge which included mastering Erasor, forging identities, spreading cursed relics throughout the multiverse, and influencing most evil things from behind the scenes. Wait, I'm telling you about my scheme. Oh, look at the time. I need to return to my headquarters. Bye bye. Au revoir." He then dissapeared. There was no flash. No sound. He was just gone along with the cage we were trapped in.

"You have some explaining to do." Robin said.


	8. When We Reached Titans Tower (OLD)

When everyone, except Computer, was seated on the couch or floor, Computer was ready to tell the story of O.A.R starting with our creator: Crichax.

"Here is a short version of O.A.R.'s history. The full version can be found in the Omnitrix manual."

A thousand years ago, our future creator Crichax just popped into existence in the time-space continnuum, which eventually became our headquarters. No one knows what did this. As for his appearance, he prefers a golden fog. The reason he formed O.A.R. was that he traversed the multiverse looking for a use for himself. One thing was evident, evil outnumbered good. He feared if he stepped in himself, one day he would turn corrupt and villainous. He made a pledge stating he must never use his powers for destruction unless it was a dire emergency, only creation. Dire is an understatement, by the way. The circumstances in which he could use it for attack is when a force infinitely more powerful than we could stand, like an extremely powerful god. And so, he created the weaker Zurk-bots and us, the first R3T-NUT (Retronaut) and Computer units in the year 1994. We copy people's powers from all across the multiverse, but we formed another pledge stating that none of us were to become truly omnipotent. However, in the year 1997, the prototype Retronaut went rogue, stole a spaceship, and became the Taunorter which we all know. It could've been a virus, or the stress of comprehending dozens of universes' activities at once. Anyway, I didn't go rogue, and the same year, O.A.R. created clones of me and a new upgrade of Retronaut and spread them throughout all the universes it knew of. Thus creating the two robots you see before you. The end."


End file.
